A bearing assembly is utilized in machinery to provide a low friction interface between one part rotating about another part. In a split bearing type assembly, a main body and a separable cap accept bearing shells and are joined together using fasteners to form a bearing for a crankshaft journal or other rotating component.
Over time, various methods of producing the main body and separable cap of a bearing assembly have been developed. For example, connecting rods frequently are fabricated by forming the main body and the bearing cap separately by casting or forging, and thereafter performing several finish machining steps before fitting the main body and the bearing cap with a bearing shell. Alternatively, the main body and cap can be formed together, and then separated by sawing or cutting away material originally connecting the main body and the cap. This method requires several machining steps including machining of connecting faces.
Another technique of separating the main body from the bearing cap by fracturing has also been employed in the industry. This involves fracturing the components along a predetermined fracture plane, which generally splits the main body from the bearing cap. When the fracturing takes place, the connecting faces between the main body and the bearing cap are not smooth, but instead having interlocking rough surfaces formed therein. These rough, complementary surfaces aid in correctly positioning the separated parts when they are rejoined.